This invention relates to a process for the forming of metal elongated products, such as tube, which consist of two or more metals or alloys, one or more of which is a reactive metal such as titanium, zirconium, or tantalum.
The choice of material for tubular products used in corrosive environments, such as in power station condensers cooled by sea water, has been essentially between those materials which have corrosion resistance and those with high thermal conductivity. In the former case metals such as titanium can be used while in the latter case alloys such as aluminum brass are used.